


(in the context that) i belong to you

by avarry



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dongchan is mentioned, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarry/pseuds/avarry
Summary: Jun drowns in him over and over again until he can’t even feel where he ends and Sehyoon begins.





	(in the context that) i belong to you

**Author's Note:**

> just a short story to celebrate TMH getting 1M views and the boys ranking 3rd today aka me putting off finishing my Dong Myeong/Jun story

“Do you ever wish you had a different story to tell?” Jun asks Sehyoon as he dries the last of the plates Sehyoon washed.

He gets a hum in reply. When he turns to look, he sees Sehyoon wiping the counters and putting the wine glasses back in the rack.

Jun can’t help but smile.

He wonders, not for the first time how he got so lucky.

He sidles closer to him as Sehyoon places the last of the wine glasses, “It’s just… I know you love hearing about how other people met and fell in love. I just… I’m just sorry we didn’t have such an out-of this world story like your parents or like Channie’s and Hun’s.” He rests his chin on Sehyoon’s shoulder watching him as he wipes the counters.

“You really think our love story’s not fantastic.” He says it offhandedly, too focused on making sure that he doesn’t leave a speck. Still, they’ve been together for so long that Jun knows Sehyoon is intently listening, trying to parse his meaning.

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

"Just look at your parents, they were strangers who just happened to sit beside each other on a plane and they fell in love and got married a month after." He steps away from Sehyoon and goes back to his end of the counter.

"And Donghun pretended to be Chan's boyfriend to get rid of his talker then they ended up actually getting together." He rubs at a particularly stubborn stain. When he it doesn't give, he sighs, turns around and looks at Sehyoon's back. It isn't the first time Jun thinks Sehyoon could do better. He's happy that they're together but sometimes he does wonder.

"Sometimes, I just wonder what kind of love story you'd have if you ended up with someone more interesting than me."

Sehyoon’s reaction is immediate, he puts leaves the rag on the counter and rounds on him, pulling him in until, there’s barely any distance between them. 

“Hey.” Sehyoon, catches his eyes, one hand on his hips.  “I love our story just fine." Sehyoon cradles Jun's cheek with his other hand. Jun lets himself lean into the warmth.

"I love how we were friends first and lovers after." Sehyoon peppers him with kisses. (a kiss on his forehead)

"I love how I know you, every single inch of you, every facial expression and every kind of smile." (on his eyelids)

"I love you even though your comedic timing is a mile off." (on his cheeks)

"I love that you love cuddling more than going out." (and the other)

"I even love that weird nature sounds you listen to when we go to sleep." (and the tip of his nose)

"I love our love because it has you in it." The words are breathed between their lips. 

Jun can feel his cheeks warm, feel his heart beat harder against his chest. Sehyoon rarely talks like this. He knows, of course he knows that Sehyoon loves him, sees it every time Sehyoon looks his way, every time he hugs him and drops a kiss on his lips. He knows, but it doesn't stop him from feeling warm all over.  

Sehyoon smiles against his lips. Jun can feel it stretch wider. This close, Jun can see his eyelashes cast shadows on his cheek, can see the glint in Sehyoon's eyes.

He pulls Jun impossibly close and leans in for a kiss. He tastes like the chocolate cake they had for dessert and the wine they drank with it.

Sehyoon’s kisses are soft but insistent. Slowly, ever slowly driving you out of your mind until you can’t think of anything outside of his lips and his warmth.

When Sehyoon pulls away, Jun can’t help but lean in and try to chase his lips. Sehyoon just kisses him once more before he pulls him to their bedroom.

Later, as Sehyoon hovers above him, the light of their bedside lamp, casting him in yellow, he kisses Jun again, slowly, thoroughly before pulling away just enough to whisper in his ear, “I love you like this too. You’re so beautiful and you don’t even know it.”

Jun reaches out and kisses him, clasps his hand, twining their fingers as they move to their own rhythm, waves crashing and cresting. Their breaths mingle and pleas of _faster_ and _more_ and _please_ filling the otherwise quiet night. Jun drowns in him over and over again until he can’t even feel where he ends and Sehyoon begins.

 

“I love you,” Jun whispers later still, as they lie beside each other, limbs entwined, faces so close they’re breathing the same air. Sehyoon presses a kiss on his forehead, then his eyes and his lips. Sehyoon doesn't speak but he does draws him closer as if he wants to keep Jun close to him and never let go.

He lets himself be drawn, practically lying on top of Sehyoon, relishing in the warmth. Sehyoon's cards his fingeres in his hair, his other hand resting on his back. He listens to the steady rhythm of Sehyoon’s heartbeat. _Thump thump thump,_ the sound lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about the ending but I'm not sure how else to end it so...  
> Please let me know if you see any mistake. this is unbeta-ed  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
